Present For The 10th
by Kajune
Summary: -1827- Hibari missed Tsuna's birthday celebration, which is why our boss is a little sad. A gift for Emotive Gothika.


**Title : **Present for the 10th

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre : **General / Romance

**Warning : **Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary : **-1827- Hibari missed Tsuna's birthday celebration, which is why our boss is a little sad. A gift for Emotive Gothika.

---

Tsuna celebrated his birthday at night within the Vongola headquarters, because it was large and Tsuna had many people who were his allies. Members of the Varia came, including Xanxus and a brand new Glo Moska, a young boy named Fran came as well. The Arcobalenos joined the celebration as well as Lancia, Shoichi, Spanner and the 9th. The party was wild and exciting. Tsuna had lots of laughs thanks to his friends and a few scares thanks to Mukuro.

Despite the wonderful celebration from those who loved him, Tsuna still felt a bit sad. One invited guest never showed up and he understood why but still felt sad. The night went by without a trace of him. Tsuna actually kept some food in the fridge for him but he knew that the guest would never eat it. Those around him never seemed to have suspected this. The 16 year old Mafia boss was upset and prayed to the stars during that night for him to come at least for a minute. He never came. Tsuna had to go along with that night without him and at times felt glad he wasn't there, because Mukuro was constantly playing pranks and giving him heart-attacks. That would really piss the guest off.

The one who never came, was Hibari Kyoya.

Neither Dino nor Kusakabe suspected at all. Must be because they were overly excited or were told not to mention it to anyone.

The moon went down and the sun came up and Tsuna woke up with a cheerful smile. Having to have forgotten his sadness he walked towards the bathroom in pajamas that had hearts on it. It was a gift from Haru. Tsuna got himself cleaned and put on his school uniform. Before he dashed off towards the kitchen, he picked up golden wrist-watch and wore it. It was from the 9th. He entered the kitchen and was not so surprised to find only one piece of toast left for him. He took it anyway, and ran out the house.

The first period began and Tsuna's sadness returned. He gazed out the window and watched as clouds drifted within the sky. The Sky and Cloud, are like brothers. That fact is only true, in nature, since Tsuna and Hibari never go along with each other.

At lunch time, Tsuna brought out the lunch given to him from his mother, as a birthday gift. She kept it for him in the fridge and he picked it up while having his breakfast. As usual, Gokudera and Yamamoto joined him for lunch, but as their moment went on, they suddenly heard screaming and some kids yelling...

"Hi~Hibari-san!"

"It's Hibari-san!"

"Run!"

For each crying student, there was the sound of an attack, properly caused by a tonfa running into the faces of those crying students. Tsuna began to shiver, Yamamoto continued eating, and Gokudera slowly picked up a bomb. Eventually, Hibari appeared, standing by one of the entrances to the classroom.

"You...!" Gokudera growled, while slowly getting up.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, while grabbing his friend's wrist in progress. Yamamoto just gave the other teen a cheerful smile and waved. That earned him a smack to the head. "Baseball freak." Gokudera mummered, before sitting down. Yamamoto did not respond, but continued to smile and eat his food.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari spoke. "I want you in the Reception room immediately." Tsuna gulped, before following the now walking away teenager.

---

The Reception Room

Tsuna sat on the sofa nervously next to Hibari, who looked at him with a smirk.

'Since when did Hibari-san smile at me like that?' Tsuna questioned himself.

Silence filled the room up until now, when Hibari began to part his lips to say some words.

"I missed your birthday party, and have not given you a present yet." Tsuna stayed silent and slightly confused. He'd never expect Hibari to care about that. Hibari then moved closer to Tsuna until their lips were only inches away. Tsuna didn't know what the other wanted so he showed a nervous look. "So I'll give you a present now."

Hibari closed the gap between their lips. Tsuna's face flushed as he began to panic but not for long, since the sensational feeling from that gentle kiss was seducing him. He was falling for it and began enjoying it. The minute their lips part, the minute Tsuna became nervous again. Cheeks red like roses while the perfect's smirk grew wider. The Vongola Boss turned away and covered his mouth, out of embarrassment. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Tsuna turned round to find Hibari's expression all serious. So, he bowed, along with saying...

"Tha~Thank you, very much, Hibari-san." A light chuckled escaped Hibari's lips. "You may go." Much to his surprise, Tsuna stormed out of the room, without ever looking back.

Seems like he got his present after all.

---

**Author's Note :** Sorry, I couldn't make it all fantasy like, that's Emo's favorite Genre. *Sad Look* Sorry.

---

**End**


End file.
